Kraken
Kraken is a giant meat-eating sea monster that is an enemy in God of War II. He is the last boss before reaching the Sisters of Fate. Mythology The Kraken is less a mythological beast than a legendary animal, probably inspired by sightings of real-life giant squid and octopus by ancient sailors. The Kraken is not a Greek myth, and so the giant cephalopods were probably never sighted by Greek sailors. Kraken legends instead come from farther north, in the Scandinavian areas of Europe. The creature's inclusion in God of War II is likely inspired by the 1981 film Clash of the Titans. In God of War II While depicted mainly as a giant octopus-like creature, in God of War II, the Kraken is a ferocious beast with several tentacles and a vicious appetite. Notably, it only displays four tentacles, two used to support its body by curling around the pillars in the area and two used for battle, which are equipped with a heavy spiked black armor-like exoskeleton. Its head has two large eyes, a massive, fanged mouth, and small spines or gills along its sides. It also has oozing sores on its forehead and two main tentacles, holding on to two giant pillars. The Kraken appears after Kratos battles and kills the Last Spartan, attacking Kratos by slamming at him with its giant tentacles and by spitting slime from its mouth. Due to its immense size, it was almost strong enough to kill Kratos simply by squeezing him to death. That was until he had a vision of Gaia (impersonating Lysandra), who gave him the Rage of the Titans upgrade at this time, allowing Kratos to free himself from the Kraken's death grasp in the nick of time. Kratos used the body of his former comrade to aid him with a pressure platform, activating a vent that he used to attack the Kraken's face with the help of Icarus Wings. Enough damage made the beast slam its spiked tentacle into the wall or floor, allowing Kratos to climb up and cut the tentacles from the Kraken's body. After losing two tentacles, it vengefully grabs up the Last Spartan's body and eats it. In the end, Kratos kills the monster by dislodging it from the platform and impaling it through the mouth with an extendable bridge. Doing this also makes a path for Kratos to reach the Phoenix. Trivia *The Kraken is the one of the two boss enemies found in the Island of Creation which has no direct relation with the Sisters of Fate, since Theseus is their horsekeeper, and Alrik, Euryale, Perseus, Icarus and The Last Spartan hoped to find them and change their fate. The other one is the Mole Cerberus. *The Kraken's origins and purpose remain unknown, as well as what awoke it and why. However, some fans believe that the Kraken was disturbed by the falling statues toppled over by the Phoenix's uprising, and emerged from its location, presumably to find whatever had disturbed it, only to find Kratos and the lifeless body of The Last Spartan. This is based on the fact that the sound of splashing water is heard after the Phoenix toppled both statues. What's more, it's possibly the wound on its head was acquired by the statues falling on it, which would explain why it was so aggressive towards Kratos when it first showed up. **It could be a trap, placed by the Sisters of Fate, knowing that by the Phoenix's uprising the falling statues would waken it. *The Kraken's appearance in the game is considered to be based on the creature of the same name from the 1981 film Clash of the Titans. *In the original myth, the sea monster that threatened to eat Andromeda was called Ketos (Cetus in Latin). Due to the movie Clash of the Titans, Ketos has been replaced in pop culture by the Kraken. *In ''God of War: Ascension'''s multiplayer, there is a piece of armor that is based off the design of the Kraken. Gallery Palace 15.jpg Kraken.jpg kraken attacks.jpg kraken tentacle.jpg Kraken1.JPG kraken roar.jpg kraken 4.jpg Kraken 2.jpg Kraken6.jpg Kraken2.jpg Kraken3.jpg Kraken4.jpg Kraken5.jpg Kraken 3.jpg Kraken 1.jpg Kraken Concept.jpg|Kraken early concept 3D model by Erik San Juan Related Pages *Temple of the Fates de:Kraken de:Kraken Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Deceased Category:Greek Monsters